Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to security devices and methods, and more particularly, to cell phone and digital door lock communication. A wearable device transfers information/data and/or provides access control to limited access areas and/or/data.
Description of Related Art
Standard door keys are frequently lost and can be difficult to operate if one struggles with physical motor control. Traditional door lock and access control technologies lack reliability, security and simplicity. Traditional door locks have many major faults. For example, a) it is incredibly easy to replicate a key and to use that on a current door lock, b) traditional door keys are cumbersome and often uncomfortable to keep on your person, c) if you lose your traditional door key it is necessary to change the entire locking mechanism to ensure security.
While there are numerous iterations of access control tools from the traditional metal key to card keys and key fobs, such tools are prone to being lost or misplaced. Traditional keys including the examples above have several major faults. They can be easily replicated, easily misplaced or lost, and are cumbersome to store on your person. In the case of metal keys, other accessories they are stored with may be scratched or otherwise harmed. If a traditional key is lost, misplaced or stolen, it is often a security necessity to change the entire locking mechanism.